Various machines and methods have been developed for retrieving individual pieces of lumber or boards stacked at one location and feeding the boards individually to a saw. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,379,105 and 6,923,614; each of which are specifically incorporated herein by reference. Additional lumber handling systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,730,144; 3,873,000 and 3,952,883; each of which are specifically incorporated herein by reference. A lumber processing system for making prefabricated trusses and panels is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,950,316; which is specifically incorporated herein by reference.